Size, Solitude and Something
by SanityIsNotStatistical
Summary: A one-shot for now from Alice's POV just before this great saga all happened. Nice Alice/Jasper interaction. May continue further into the first book. Short, cute, worth a look ?


**A/N: ****Just a quick one-shot based on a couple of day-dreams about just before it all, may add a couple more following further along in the story from Alice's POV. Only if, of course, this is any good (having said that) please review. **

Size, Solitude, and Something

Alice froze with practised calm, the familiar sensation returning to her. She felt her body draw away from the present reality as if walking away from a light in a dark tunnel. She felt her vision turning, focusing on a scene with too-bright colours:

A girl with dark hair was saying goodbye to an older woman. The woman pulled the girl to her in a spontaneously child-like gesture, her hair wispy in comparison to the girl's long, straight locks. The sun shinned down on them through a wall of glass that showed a plane on tarmac outside. The girl hugged back with a forced smile which turned grim as she turned away to hand a ticket to a lady in uniform.

She returned to her surroundings with a look of curiosity on her face. Jasper lay beside her and, sensing from her mood that nothing was immediately wrong, grinned.

"What's up, sunshine?"

They were sitting on the grass outside, enjoying the sun on their sparkling bodies, school having been ruled out by the weather. She frowned slightly, the expression creasing her porcelain skin.

"I'm not sure; it was no where I've seen before,"

She explained the vision to him.

"And the girl and the woman were unfamiliar."

Jasper shrugged, unfazed, but then again, he was rarely fazed by anything.

"I expect it's something insignificant."

He raised his head up to meet the sun, closing his eyes and smiling at the warmth. Quicker than he could sense the playful direction her mood had taken; she leaned over and kissed him. Always speedier than him, she was standing up before he could grab her.

"Catch me if you can." Alice laughed, and sped off across the grass like an antelope as he attempted to pursue her.

Glancing over her shoulder to see if he was following, she ran head first into Emmett.

"Move!" she laughed, "Before he catches-EMMETT!"

Her bigger 'brother' had grabbed her and swung her upside down by the ankles like a father teasing a child. With a rumbling laugh as she wriggled in an unusually undignified way to get free, he dropped her to the ground. She landed on all fours like a cat.

Out of no where Jasper tackled Emmett to the ground.

"Do that again and I'll eat you," he grinned threateningly.

Emmett laughed again, "I'd like to see you try, shrimpy."

They began engaging in a bout of boisterous play-fighting, growls erupting from the bundle of wrestling limbs that would to human eyes appear a blur.

Alice brushed herself off looking rather disgruntled and called her sister, "Rosaline!"

The object of her search emerged almost immediately from the house with Esme.

"What?" she flicked her gloriously golden locks out of her eyes.

"Your _husband_ just did it again!" she glared, Rose knew perfectly well what she was talking about.

Rolling her eyes she descended the steps up to the house, "Well, honestly, maybe if you weren't so small it wouldn't be so easy." She arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow daringly.

Alice clenched her, admittedly tiny, fists. Esme walked between them, "Rose, stop teasing Alice, and Emmett and Jasper, you're making your clothes dirty." She pointed out, the mini-fight that had been taking place a few feet away stopped. Jasper sat on top of Emmett, his open mouth pushed away from the throat of his brother by Emmett's bear-like hand.

With a sigh they stood up and brushed themselves off, Esme looked at them disapprovingly. "Emmett…"

He grinned unapologetically, "If you're talking about Alice, she brings it on herself-"

Alice narrowed her eyes, "If that is going to end in another crack about my size…"

Jasper wrapped his arms around her and interrupted her rant by planting a kiss on her surprised lips, the party dispersed to leave them by themselves, not without some deliberately audible sounds of disgust from Emmett, however.

"What was that for?" she asked, partly annoyed by her missed chance to tell Emmett off.

"Just returning the favour." He nuzzled her neck as he whispered in her ear.

She groaned, giving in, "But all they do is make fun of me," she grumbled, making a last desperate attempt at irritation,

"I happen to like your size," he murmured, his charismatic gift and the kiss he had given her quickly destroying Alice's will, "I wouldn't have it any other way, it's perfect."

"Why do you have to be so persuasive?" Jasper laughed into her hair as he gave her once last squeeze, "You _will_ eat him next time though, won't you?" she asked hopefully.

"I doubt Rose will be all too pleased," he chuckled.

"You'd find a way around that though." They turned to see Edward emerging from a group of trees, smiling, a book in his hands.

That was Edward, Alice thought, her heart twisting for her brother, always solitary.

Edward's eyes flashed her a look as he heard her thoughts, she knew how he hated her worry which he always took for sympathy. He did not mind being alone, when everyone around him had found their second halves, and loathed the pity he knew his family sometimes felt for him.

"Alice had a vision." Jasper said, knowing Edward would be unable to tell this unless Alice had been thinking of it.

Alice nodded and quickly showed the images of her vision to Edward via her mind. He looked at her curiously, "Hmm…odd," however, was all he said.

Edward always had more interest in their gifts and the workings of them. Alice guessed this was because he was older than everyone but Carlisle. She was still relishing in the novelty, as was Jasper, of being part of a family. Although she had been with them for years she never took for granted the affection she felt for all the Cullen family.

This thought brought her back again to Edward's solitude. She sighed, glad Jasper and Edward were too busy having a conversation, partly in their minds and partly verbally, about Edward's book, for Edward to reprimand her for her thoughts.

Whenever they were altogether she could not help but notice it. Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, Her and Jasper…she looked over, beaming, at the love of her…well life…although technically she was not exactly alive. Her heart did not beat for one thing. They all had their partners and he was always the odd one out.

She knew Esme felt the strongest about it. Her attempts at match-making Edward with someone in Denali had failed pretty miserably. But Edward had played along, knowing, as he always did, her intentions and apologetically disappointing her when it had not been successful.

He did not seem to mind at all. This was Alice's consolation; he seemed content with his lot at least. It seemed, self-less and kind as was his quiet disposition, that it hurt him more to hear _their_ anxiety than anything else.

Alice glanced up at the sun with a sigh, wondering again about her vision, it was probably nothing, though she couldn't help feeling that things had been quiet and peaceful for their family in Forks for just a little too long. It seemed as if they were living in a bubble about to burst. She speculated for just a moment whether her vision, however indecipherable, was just the thing to shatter it.

Alice couldn't help but feel like the dark haired girl was the beginning of something.


End file.
